


Mission Get The Girl

by seam



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, Slow Build, Zutara, everyone is 17/18, ft some sukki and tyzula, i dont know what this is tbh, just zuko is baby, katara hates zuko but zuko is chill, like half enemies to lovers ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seam/pseuds/seam
Summary: Zuko and Katara couldn't be further worlds apart but Zuko thinks his plan is foolproof... (to him at least)[ basically a zutara high school AU ]
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a lil zutara high school au  
> they are just always on my mind so   
> enjoy

Zuko never asked to be a ‘bad guy’.   
It was just easier that way.

He stretched his legs out under the table, tuning in and out of Azula’s seemingly endless rant. Her words echoed around him ringing with nothing but empty meaning.  
“She’s not all that great anyway”, Azula finished, dramatically rolling her eyes before looking around her for the acceptable responses from her ’friends’. Mai nodded and Ty Lee murmured an “absolutely” before all eyes turned on Zuko. He instantly felt the heat on his cheeks from the glare he was receiving from his sister but smirked at the ground despite it. “I haven’t even given her a second thought”, he said watching as Azula’s glare changed to the smug look of satisfaction Zuko hated. He looked past her toward the table of the victim of Azula’s words. She was laughing so easily with her friends, completely oblivious to the target she was becoming. She glanced over for a split second, momentarily catching Zuko’s eyes. The laugh that brightened her face so easily quickly turned to a scowl. Zuko sighed as he broke her gaze, staring back at the floor below him.  
He wondered if Azula knew he was lying when he said he had never thought about her as he had more often than he’d of liked to. That’s why he knew with complete certainty, that nobody hated him more than Katara hated him.

When the bell rung, Mai looked expectantly at Zuko as Azula stalked off with Ty Lee. “Zuko, are you there?”, Mai said in the tone of voice she reserved only for him. She smiled softly when he looked up at her, beginning to stand. “Sorry, I’ll catch up with you”, he said smiling in hopes she wouldn’t mind. She nodded and sped up her pace so she wouldn’t be late. Without even realising why Zuko slunk back and followed Katara and her friends. 

They stopped near someone’s locker and he stood at a distance, pretending to act busy. He could hear them chattering about some party that Suki was throwing and an idea began to form in his head. The second bell rung and the group begin to part, Zuko hoping he could walk past unnoticed. He strode forward, forcing himself to only look straight ahead, his mind only on his next class. At the same moment someone swung their bag over their shoulder, colliding head on with Zuko. Books clattered and pens rolled across the corridor and Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn’t even realised what had happened before a firm hand pushed him on the shoulder.

“Well aren’t you going to apologise?”  
Katara looked straight into Zuko’s eyes despite being several inches shorter. He glanced down at the floor where her friend grinned up at him sheepishly. Zuko put his hands in his pockets and murmured something inaudible.  
“It’s no big deal Katara! Accident’s happen”, the boy said from the floor, already having gathered all his things back into his bag.  
“You pushed Aang on purpose!”, Katara continued but the words flew past Zuko as he couldn’t help but notice her eyes looked slightly like the ocean before a storm. He wondered if she knew that her eyes were so many different colours of blue.   
“Well?”, she finished her cheeks slightly pink, tinged with anger. His head swirled with all the things he would love to say to her but he had to stop himself. He had to remember were he was. Who he was.  
“Why…Why don’t you make me?”, Zuko finally replied forcing himself to laugh in a way Azula would have been impressed. Katara huffed before turning away from him, practically dragging Aang behind her. Aang turned and gave Zuko one last grin while mouthing the word ‘sorry’ as he fell into a small jog to keep up with Katara. Zuko sighed deeply and realised he had been holding his breath the entire time. His eyes were glued to Katara walking away as his plan began to take more and more shape.


	2. Chapter 2

Pencils being tapped against the wooden desks and soft murmuring filled the classroom as Zuko stared out the window his mind elsewhere. Others were leaning across their desks to whisper to their friends, finding excuses not to work. Nobody ever bothered to include him in their conversations of weekend plans or complaining about homework and he was fine with that. Azula had said many times that their group were the only people worth bothering with in the entire school, always reminding him how much better they are and never to let anyone forget that. He watched as a drop of condensation rolled down the window, making it’s own path. It moved alone, a choice that was inevitable for it. Freedom in a strange sense. The thought mulled over in his mind for a moment before he shook it away, thinking how dumb it was to try to draw a deeper meaning out of a drop of water. What was wrong with him today, he wondered, he had to pull himself together. 

He glanced at Mai sitting next to him who’s hair was hiding her face as she wrote, forming a cloak around her. Zuko knew she was writing something aside the assigned work as she always wrote how she felt, a secret she refused to share with the world. He couldn’t help but smile at this as he knew her like nobody else did, he knew she was funny and bold and everything she worked so hard to conceal. He knew her like this. Everyone always nudged them closer than either of them wanted, the hints towards being a couple anything but subtle. He knew Ty Lee got giddy at the thought of them being able to double date with her and Azula, how easy it would be. But the thought swirled around in Zuko’s mind, he knew Mai like this and how perfect they could be together but he still couldn’t stop thinking about Katara.

The final bell rang and as they left the class, “I’ll meet you out front with the others?” Azula said and despite poised like a question Zuko knew it was not optional.  
“Just gonna grab a few things”, he called out already walking away. He pushed his way through the swarms toward his locker which was easy as people always moved out his path. He knew they thought of him the same way as they thought of Azula, not to be messed with which was something he never really understood. He walked slowly in no rush to go anywhere when someone caught his eye. The boy Katara was with earlier, Aang, was standing alone leaning against the wall and cheerfully watching everyone as they moved eager to leave for the day. Before Zuko could even think through what he was away to say, he walked straight over to him. He, Zuko thought to himself, could help. He could potentially walk him right into Katara’s good books.

“Hey, you”, Zuko said hoping it sounded friendly before immediately regretting his word choice. Who says that, he thought to himself, that probably sounded aggressive or am I overthinking this.   
Momentary panic flashed across Aang’s face before he blurted, “I’m sorry, it was my fault, honest!”.   
Zuko took a step back, wondering if he had done something wrong. He stared at the floor, not knowing what to do next, already feeling like an idiot. Azula was right, he thought, he couldn’t do anything right without her telling him so. He had accidentally taken his plan three steps back in the wrong direction. He looked back up and his confusion must have been obvious as Aang seemed visibly relaxed at this.  
“It’s just, you know, you’re Azula’s brother and all”, Aang said almost sheepishly, “You can never be too sure”. Aang laughed at himself after saying that, as if he had said something funny. Zuko forced a smile but before he could reply he was interrupted by someone calling Aang’s name. The cold clear voice wiped the smile straight off Zuko’s face. Katara and her friend, Toph, stood further down the corridor with thunder crossing Katara’s face.   
“Leave him alone”, Katara called as Aang made his way over to them. Zuko faltered slightly as he knew better than to reply so just stared straight back at her, hoping his eyes didn’t give away his thoughts. She held his gaze as if she was almost studying his face. Maybe she could tell the way she was constantly on his mind, he thought. Her eyes briefly flitted to his scar which Zuko was more than used to now. But even that didn’t soften her glare. She finally turned away but Zuko swore as she did, she blushed causing almost a glimmer of hope within him. 

Some great plan Zuko, he thought to himself as he went to meet Azula and the others. She’s definitely going to like you if she thinks you’re victimising her best friend, he kicked the ground as this thought rang through his head. She’s just probably embarrassed for you having this huge scar. He passed through the main doors, hands shoved in his pockets, already fed up with the teasing he would endure if Azula was bored. But what he saw made his heart immediately sink. He was not the victim this afternoon. Azula’s laugh was clear as day and reserved for situations just as this. Katara and her friends stood opposite Azula and hers, both sides glaring daggers. 

“We love parties, don’t we girls?”, Azula grinned while the anger practically radiated from Katara.  
“You’re not invited”, Toph responded with no hesitation.  
Zuko made his way over next to Mai, who explained the whole situation in one quick look. Azula must’ve finally found the opportunity she was waiting for to pounce on Katara.  
“Oh Zuzu, don’t you want to go to a party?”, Azula said noticing his arrival.   
Zuko looked at Katara who almost dared him to say something. He knew he had two options here; stick or twist. Side with Azula or finally show Katara who he really was. He wasn’t like his sister.  
Before he could respond Katara spat words the swiftly crushed and hope he was holding onto, “We don’t want you there and we especially don’t want him.”  
Each word was said with a wall of meaning behind it and he couldn’t let Azula see it bothered him. He took a deep breath in before saying, forcing his voice to sound nonchalant, like he didn’t care about how much those words just hurt him,   
“My invite get lost in the post Katara?”   
It was no question this time whether she blushed as she quickly turned away which only made Azula’s eyes gleam with fire. She must not of been expecting me to respond, to try and get her to bite the way Azula always did, Zuko realised.  
“You’re not invited”, Toph said again, her voice rock hard with anger. As she took a step forward, Ty Lee did too, now at Azula’s side. She reached out the touch Azula’s hand but was brushed away.  
“I think we will see you all tomorrow night at Suki’s, no?”, Azula said, a sharp edge to her voice, indicating she had grown bored of this now and had made up her mind.  
They were attending Suki’s tomorrow night, it was now decided. Ty Lee and Azula began to walk away with Mai walking a step behind. Zuko’s plan may be more achievable than he thought with Azula unwittingly helping, as he was now going to a party with Katara albeit in a way he hadn’t exactly wanted.   
“Wear something pretty for me, Katara”, he called out with a new found confidence boost at this new development. He put emphasis on her name, which made her turn back toward him. Even though her face was painted with nothing but anger, the only thought Zuko had was, hey, maybe I still do have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is genuinely just self-indulgently writing sweet awkward zuko who has to pretend to be edgy and i am not that sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so not the best but this zuko is now very dear to me and the playlist playing at this imaginary party was def one of the 'sokka with his hair down' ones from spotify. :)

Zuko looked at himself up and down in his bedroom mirror. He fiddled with the edge of his plain black t-shirt, untucking it then re-tucking it over and over. He smoothed down his jeans and messed around with his hair. He never usually felt self conscious but he wanted to look good for once. The artificial light reflected off his dark hair making his skin look pale and scar stand out. He sighed heavily throwing himself down onto his bed behind him. It was pointless, he thought, why was he even trying. He untucked his t-shirt angrily and screwed his eyes shut. A stifled giggle came from the door and Zuko lay completely still, listening.  
“Having a tantrum are we?”, Azula laughed from the doorway. Zuko sat up immediately to see her, Ty Lee and Mai looking into his room. Mai looked away as soon as he met her eyes and Ty Lee giggled, “We weren’t here for too long Zuko”. Zuko stood up and stomped over, grumbling about personal space.  
“Anyway, let’s go”, Azula beckoned turning sharply on her heel. She hesitated for a moment before spinning back around, “Why is your hair like that Zuko?”. Zuko didn’t need a mirror to know his face had turned a fiery red. He quickly mussed his hair up before mumbling something about going to be late.   
The four of them left with Zuko’s heart secretly beating a hundred miles per hour. He had a role to play tonight but somehow, need to let Katara know it was just a role. 

The night was cold and crisp with the stars beginning to emerge. The faint beat of music could heard from the front doorstep where Zuko awkwardly shifted his weight foot to foot. He knew they weren’t wanted here, he wasn’t an idiot, he thought to himself. Ty Lee knocked on the door which swung open almost instantly and they were greeted by Suki’s smiling face. Her eyes darted across the four of them, her smile faltering slightly at Azula.  
“Suki! Hi!”, Ty Lee said excitedly leaning in to hug her where Suki visibly stiffened slightly. The two girls were vaguely friends, both part of the same sports team at school. Despite being Azula’s girlfriend, it was hard for anyone not to like Ty Lee, Zuko thought as she and Suki exchanged a few quick words.  
“Come on in,” Suki said before looking at Azula and adding, under her breath, “I guess.”  
“You look stunning, by the way”, Ty Lee sang as she danced around Suki, “You know my friends?”  
“Unfortunately”, Suki grumbled, shutting the door behind them, walking away.  
Ty Lee turned to face the three of them behind her and Azula’s smile began to creep onto her face.  
“Now remember, play nice’, she said before taking Ty Lee’s hand leaving Zuko and Mai standing in the doorway.   
The music was loud and the excited chatter of slightly drunk teenagers drifted above the heavy bass. Zuko scanned the room, trying to not make it obvious he was only looking for one person. He was imagining how perfect the night could turn out for him if he could play his cards right, landing Katara in his arms.  
“Zuko?”, Mai said bringing Zuko back to reality. He hadn’t even noticed she was now standing directly in front of him, one hand on her hip. He smiled at her sheepishly and she just shook her head. “I’ll go get us drinks”, she said walking away from him.  
Zuko took this as his chance. He took a deep breath and walked through the house, looking for his chance to show who he really was.

“I bet you can’t!”, someone laughed wickedly from the group standing around the kitchen counter. Zuko made his way over, leaning against the wall nearby, hoping it would look casual and nonchalant. He could see Toph holding a cup to Katara’s brother, Sokka. The older boy had a mischievous look to him as he grabbed the drink from her hands causing Toph to giggle slightly manically. Zuko craned his neck to see better and realised he was slightly jealous of them, how easy having fun seemed to them.   
“They’re so weird, aren’t they?”, a voice said next to Zuko causing him to lose his balance slightly. He stumbled over, cursing under his breath which only made the voice chuckle. The voice belonged to Aang who looked genuinely happy to see Zuko, which made Zuko paranoid at the back of his mind. Nobody was ever happy to see him.   
“Come on then,” Aang said dragging Zuko over to his friends as Zuko gulped, pushing down the fear rising in him. 

“Guys, you know Zuko right?”, Aang smiled, reminding Zuko slightly of an over-excited puppy eager to show off a new toy. The laughter stopped and all eyes turned immediately on the two boys. Zuko automatically shoved his hands in his pockets, praying the ground would swallow him whole. “He’s cool! Trust me!”, Aang said with a little more force behind his words. Zuko quickly realised from the outside it might not seem so but Aang was the ‘leader’ of their friends, he was definitely one doorway to Katara, he couldn’t blow this. Zuko held up his hands in a fake surrender without thinking which was met with a small smile from Sokka. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard, he thought to himself, he could make friends if he tried.  
“Yeah, you might’ve seen me around I guess”, Zuko said quietly hoping they couldn’t hear the tremble in his voice.  
“No. I haven’t”, Toph said her voice like steel. Any confidence Zuko had just gained left him as before he could even open his mouth. His eyes widened as how could he forget she was blind.  
“I don’t see anyone around”, Toph suddenly cackled waving her hand in front of her eyes. Sokka rolled his eyes and Aang laughed loudly despite the feeling this was not a new joke, the sound was so infectious that Zuko couldn’t help but smile as well. He just had to stay with them until Katara came, he had to make them like him.  
“Where’s the wicked witch? Are you allowed to leave her side on weekends then?”, Sokka said after a moment, almost as if it was a challenge to Zuko. The heavy music pounded in Zuko’s head as he knew this was his moment, he could explain he wasn’t like her even if he sometimes acted like it.   
Before he could, a crash from the other end of the house interrupted them. Suki ran into the kitchen holding half a vase and panic in her eyes.  
“To the rescue!”, Sokka yelled turning away, “Not that you need rescued ever, but help is what I meant!”, he finished as he headed over to Suki now laughing. Toph and Aang followed him out the room, leaving Zuko exactly where he started unsure if he should follow, he didn’t want to push his luck. He leant back onto the kitchen counter, returning back to step zero. 

He sighed, rubbing his temples with defeat falling onto his shoulders. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Mai away to enter the kitchen and he knew he couldn’t deal with that right now. Guilt edged into his mind but he ignored it, it wasn’t his fault Mai thought they had to be together all the time. He slipped through the crowd and out the back door, leading to a small terrace overlooking the garden, lit by the night sky. On one of the steps leading down, a small figure sat staring out toward the horizon. Zuko walked over and he could make out the shimmery blue fabric of their top glinting in the moonlight. “Katara”, he breathed softly without meaning to out loud. She spun round, the scowl forming on her face, her brows furrowed.   
“Hey”, Zuko said summoning his courage making his way over to her. He hovered awkwardly next her, not knowing what to do from here.  
“I don’t care if you sit”, Katara said, surprisingly softly, catching Zuko off guard. He sat, crossing his legs under him and stared out into the night. It was cooler now time had passed from the start of the party and the stars now shone down in full force. Zuko glanced over at the hair falling just so over Katara’s face, who looked sad but more beautiful than ever in his eyes. He couldn’t believe he had managed to make her hate him so much.  
“I didn’t mean what I said earlier”, Zuko whispered continuing to stare forward hard. This isn’t how he saw this moment going but the sadness clouding over her just made him feel so bad. Not just for earlier that day but for everything he stood by let happen at his sister’s hands. For accepting the role of the villain with no fight back at all.   
She turned toward him, studying his face and you could tell a thousand thoughts were crossing her mind, all of which Zuko longed to hear. He wanted to know all her feelings, her opinions, her hates and her desires.   
“Life is complicated”, she finally sighed after what felt like an eternity to Zuko. The words rolled around in his head for a moment, decipherable to him. It could be a chance to start over or a means to break free.   
“It doesn’t have to be,”, Zuko put it all on the line for himself in those five words, reaching his hand out toward her, “We can pretend it’s easy for the night, just a boy and just a girl, no history.”  
Katara pulled away her eyes glued on the bridge he had just tried to build. Time seemed to slow down for Zuko, the possibility of rejection edging further and further into his vision. It was so stupid, why did he think this was the way to go.   
“What are you doing..”, Katara spoke in a small voice but empty of the anger Zuko had grown used to. Maybe this was the chance for sure. Maybe things could reset themselves.  
“Yes, what are you doing Zuzu?”, a cold voice interrupted, any thought of chance being set alight before Zuko even heard the match being struck.


End file.
